1. Field
An optical film, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel display may be classified into a light emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separated light source, and an optical film such as a retardation film is frequently employed for improving an image quality thereof.
In the case of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated since the exterior light is reflected by a metal such as an electrode. In order to effectively reduce the deterioration, attempts have been made to effectively prevent a problem that exterior light reflected by the OLED display is leaked to an outside by using a polarizer and a retardation film for shifting linearly polarized light into circularly polarized light.
As a solution for solving the exterior light reflection and a sunglass effect, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is a non-emissive display device, shifts the linearly polarized light to the circularly polarized light to improve the image quality according to a kind of transparent, transflective, reflective properties, and so on.